goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
187 Cherry Ridge Avenue
187 Cherry Ridge Avenue (which is said like eighteen-seven instead of one hundred and eighty-seven, mind you) is a quaint little cottage, nestled snuggly on the outskirts of Goat City. It houses Ulqi, and the occasional vistor when needed. External Appearance The cottage itself is smaller than most houses on Cherry Ridge, but has a pleasant aura to it. The outside walls are a bright yellow, and the roof is a standard gray. The front door is white, as are the outsides of the windows, and the storm shutters are a dark forest green. Skirting the front of the house are grass hedges, which are nicely kept. There is a tall tree on the right side of the house, and and an even bigger oak tree across the sidewalk on the left. There are flowers in hanging pots on either side of the door and above the attic window, and some more flowers bordering the wall of hedges. Numerous more trees surround the cottage, though most are in the backyard rather than the front. The backyard is nothing fancy, really: just a clean, open space, enough to hold a considerable amount of people for a get-together, or something of the like. As stated before, there are trees dappled here and there, with birds' nests and such in the branches. The songs of said birds are very calming, as is the sound of a gentle breeze slicing through the trees. Though it is nothing short of ordinary, it is much more homey than many of the houses down the street. Internal Appearance Everything is very simple: there is one master bedroom (including a bathroom within it), a spare bedroom which is used as a guest room, a kitchen, a living room, and a powder room in the hallway connecting the living room to the bedrooms. Most of the walls are a plain cream color, save the master bedroom, which rather has white walls and strips of parisian pop-styled wallpaper bordering the top of the wall as well as the bottom of it. Also, most of the floor in the cottage is hardwood, though in the guest bedroom, there is white carpet. In many of the rooms are pomegranate-scented candles, which obviously give off their designated scent, and a large painting of absract shapes and lines is hanging over the fireplace in the living room. By all of the doors in the house is a small rabbit's foot hung onto the wall, which Ulqi believes will bring good luck. Frederich Frederich, or more affectionately known as Fritz by Ulqi, is a rainbow-furred Hypno Kat that she purchased not too long ago. It has bright green eyes and a soft black nose. Fritz is extremely nervy and can't sit still. Ulqi is also convinced it is a ninja, as it can be on top of the bookshelf in the living room one minute, and on the counter in the kitchen the next. It has a very low, human-sounding meow, in a dramatic pitch that sounds like a man who smoked all his life. Fritz also likes to cuddle with people, so it isn't altogether surprising when it jumps into one's lap, purring and pawing at them. Like most Hypno Cats, though, it loathes loud noises, so he often sleeps in the attic to avoid the loud music Ulqi listens to. Despite being a genderless cat, Ulqi tends to refer to Fritz as a male. Category:Locations Category:Homes